hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Defeat
__TOC__ About Dumbledore orders the whole castle to be searched, to see if Black is still around. The students have to sleep in the Great Hall. The next days, students keep speculating about how Black managed to get into Hogwarts. Sir Cadogan has been appointed to take the Fat Lady's place for a while. Professor McGonagall has Harry's Quidditch training sessions supervised by Madam Hooch. Wood announces to the team they will play Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin at next Quidditch match. Hufflepuff has a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory. His name makes Angelina, Alicia and Katie giggle, as Cedrig is tall and good-looking. Harry is late for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Entering the classroom, he finds out Professor Snape is teaching. Snape starts with a subject from the end of their lesson-book; one which they're not supposed to do yet. He teaches them about Werewolves. Snape criticises them for not knowing how to recognise one. Hermione, wanting to give the answer, is silenced by Snape. Ron abrubtly defies Snape and is given detention. The day of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff arrives. Harry is up on his Nimbus Two Thousand, as the game starts. It is raining very hard. Wood calls a timeout. Harry complains he can't see a thing through his glasses with this rain, and Hermione charms it with a ¤ Impervius, making it repel water. The game continues. Suddenly he sees the Black Dog again. Wood spots Cedric going for the Snitch and Harry goes after it also. While he is chasing the snitch, an eerie silence is falling across the stadium. An then a horribly familiar wave of cold sweeps over him. He looks down and sees at least a hundred Dementors below him. He hears a conversation and screaming inside his head ... a woman pleading with a man not to kill Harry but her instead. Harry hears a shrill voice laughing, the woman screaming, and then he faints. Harry regains consiousness in the Hospital wing. Fred and George tell him what happened. Diggory got the snitch just after Harry fell; he didn't realise what had happened. He even tried to call off the game, but they won fairly. Ron and Hermione tell him that when he fell, Dumbledore waved his wand to slow down his fall before he hit the ground and charmed the Dementors away. His Nimbus Two Thousand was blown away when he fell. After it hit the Whomping Willow, the Willow completely destroyed it. Actors *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Charlotte Skeoch' - Hannah Abbott *'Paul Whitehouse' - Sir Cadogan *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Zoë Wanamaker' - Rolanda Hooch *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Tiana Herdman' - Angelina Johnson *'Rochelle Douglas' - Alicia Spinnet *'Georgina Leonidas' - Katie Bell *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Shefali Chowdhury' - Parvati Patil *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Geraldine Somerville' - Lily Potter (VOICE) *'Ralph Fiennes' - Lord Voldemort (VOICE) *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey